Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for assisting radio access technology self-organizing network configuration.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of eNodeBs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with an eNodeB via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the eNodeB to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the eNodeB.
In some wireless communication networks, a user equipment (UE) selects and maintains a connection with a base station providing communication capabilities for the UE. Further, in such wireless communication systems, small cells are deployed to improve wireless network communications when experiencing poor base station (e.g., Home Node B) connections. In such wireless communication networks, inefficient utilization of available communication resources, particularly identification resources for cell configurations, may lead to degradations in wireless communication. Even more, the foregoing inefficient resource utilization inhibits network devices from achieving higher wireless communication quality. In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcoming associated with current self-organizing network configurations. Thus, improvements in self-organizing networks are desired.